Kyro
Kyro is the son of Mohan (Gohan's alter) and Videl. He is also the one and only grandson of both Moku AND the world martial arts champion and hero Mr. Satan. In other words, Kyro is Pan's big brother. He was finally born during the last round of Mohan and Majin Gohan's battle. When Mohan is healed by Dende in the realm of the kais, Kyro says his first words. He then got up and instantly learned how to walk and then charged at his father thus the adorable father-son clash began. During this, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and the rest of the Ginyu Force fight Dysin buu and his minions head on. Piccolo also decides to at least teach the boy how to fight. Apparently, Kyro inherited the ability to learn even the most complex of techniques with the upmost of ease. Basically, the prodigy effect gene. Most likely he got this from Moku. Later on after the earth is restored, Piccolo confirms it... MOHAN'S GONE!!! Right before Moku gets ready to fight enhanced Super Buu, he is Ki blasted from behind knocking him unconscious. The shooter was none other than... KYRO AT FIVE YEARS OLD!!! Kyro takes it upon himself to fight buu himself. Of course, Videl forbids this. However, Kyro fought on anyway. Kyro mops the floor with Buu mercilessly and brutally in his normal form; Far worse than Mohan did Gohan. With so much as the finishing energy blast, Kyro reverts Buu back to Kid Buu. After the change, buu slaughters Kyro easily. At that moment, Goten and Trunks swoop down to help; however at that moment, Kid buu notices and attacks them w/ his special beam slash. Goten and trunks were brought to the brink of death from that attack, but the very possibility of their deaths were more than enough to allow Kyro to go through the transformation of the legendary warrior at only 5 years old. Kyro had become... A SUPER SAIYAN!!! Although he had a great start and a even greater advantage, Kyro had made a big mistake. Kyro maxed himself out and worse Kid buu saw the opening. Gohan stepped in to defend his future step-son. Although he had a chance especially after Mohan's death, Kid buu still came out on top. When all seemed lost for Gohan, Kid buu was hit by a big bang attack from behind and the saiyan prince was right in front of him in which means that it was only one fighter... TREGETA!!! Alongside tregeta was the other frontier saiyans that had died during the crisis; Even Moku's halo was gone. This meant that Mohan did not die in vain; but they still had kid buu to defeat. Later on in Supreme Kai's domain, the battle was at it's highest peak and when all seemed lost, a miracle happened... MOHAN HAS RETURNED!!! And just in time too. For the Sprit Bomb, Goku could only gather the energy of the North Galaxy (Goku and Moku's Galaxy). Remarkably, instead of fighting, Mohan gave all his energy used to bring him back to goku and convinced the other 3 galaxies to help and trust goku. With all that power for the Intergalactic Spirit Bomb, Goku had a little extra power to go all out SSj3. And with Kyro at super saiyan, Vegeta at super saiyan 2, Goku at super saiyan 3, and Moku at Super saiyan 4, one form for each of the 4 galaxies, they were able to destroy kid buu once and for all with a stronger and purified version of his own technique... AN INTERGALACTIC SPIRIT BOMB KAMEHAMEHA!!! once unleashed, the attack purified and destroyed kid buu, right down to the very last cell. The world of the kais was restored. When the Z-fighters gathered the dragon balls to bring Mohan back, he told them that he'll ride out his death and train with king and grand kai. "I should be able to fully be brought back with the dragon balls after 2 years. so wait till then to bring me back okay? And Kyro, for the rest of the time you guys are there I want you to be a good boy for everyone especially to Gohan and your mother for me okay"? "alright, until we meet again my son." Shortly after peace returned to the earth, the tournament began once again. Kyro made it all the way to the last match of the tournament. Kyro verses Mr. Satan!!! Although Kyro could of won easily, he decided to take the knee. Mr. Satan was his Grandfather after all. Of course Kyro hated doing it. Shortly after the tournament, Kyro had his lesson with Old Kai at night so Videl wouldn't notice. It was a full moon that night. In other words, Kyro had transformed!!! Kyro in his uncontrolled ape state merely destroyed everything in his path. At the time, our heroes didn't know what was going on until Kibito Kai figured it out. "Ancestor, you didn't" "That's right." Old Kai. Great Ape Kyro was fast really fast let alone strong. Although it was attempted, no one could cut Kyro's tail it was practically indestructible. Eventually they realized that Kyro was attacking out of anger and grief from his father's death and in a way blamed himself. In the end, Kyro decided to live his life in the world in parallel. That way, his home would be in peace. Kyro's Tranquility, Struggle, and tragedy It's been two years at last and Kyro's is the happiest boy in the Earth in parallel. After all Mohan finally returns but first, they would have to gather the dragon balls. Just before they wish Mohan back, a saiyan space pod lands on the Earth in parallel. It was revealed to be a female frontier Saiyan warrior named Tomalia who was raised on planet soya. she told our new bound heroes that she is Mohan's wife and together, they had the infant baby warrior she was carrying in her arms. When Mohan finally returned, he did confirm that Tomalia is his wife and Kyro now has a baby brother named Yuta. Kyro loved his little brother instantly. He promised him when times were bad, he'd always be there. A year has passed and all is well. Future Trunks begins teach his son Kohn how to fight and be a saiyan warrior. Tregeta helps him; However when it goes too far, his wife Madel finds a way to "punish" Trunks for his incompetence. Usually while that happens, Tregeta trains his sons Trunks and Zether so they wouldn't get soft. Around this time, Kyro would help Tomalia (his step-Mother) babysit his little brother Yuta who is 2 years old at this time while Mohan went trough his individual training. (Basically too dangerous for a seven year old even a seven year old super saiyan). eventually tragedy struck. Moku had come down with the second coming of the heart virus he had against the altered androids and later Paradox Cell. This time, the worse happened... MOKU HAD DIED FROM IT!!! Shortly after, Mohan and Moten agreed to help the altered chichi with the work to comfort her. Soon after Chichi was able to live her life again, she decided to live her life beautifully that way she would be able to keep her body and spend the rest of eternity with her husband in death. Later on, Zether begins to train Yuta while Mohan trained Kyro. Little did these in-peace warriors know, another nightmare was foreseen to come and a new era would begin for the world in parallel; An era of darkness.As time went by, a total of six years has passed since Dysin buu and Mohan has been home raising his two sons for four. Sadly Moku had just died from the second coming of the heart virus he had gotten against the androids. One day while Zether was sparring with Yuta who is 4 right now, a destructive force struck 9 miles south of south city. The earth's special forces were called into action. When Gohan arrived to the battlefield, everyone even his own father Draditz, was gone. But that's not all, even more of these evil doers had made themselves known and started to make their way to Goku's world. Because of this the frontier saiyans had to leave they're young behind with Gohan, Madel, Kyro, and Alter Future Trunks to look over them. These evil doers were revealed to be known as the Renegades ( Seigyza's minions) and one of the strongest ones of them all stayed in the earth in parallel... PARADOX CELL!!! even with all his undefinable power, Paradox Cell was no match for Kyro as a SSJ2; But Kyro was too late in stopping him. Cell had already killed Madel, and Alter Future Trunks (Kohn's Parents). Soon after Kyro gives a proper burial for the couple, he then scours on to the last city Cell attacked hoping if there were any survivors. There he the saw the most sinister sight he had seen all day... Tomalia's dead body lying there right in front of him. When the others returned from defeating the "big ones", Kyro led them to the dead body. Yuta was scarred with an inner hatred against Paradox cell for the rest of his life (at least until he destroys Paradox Cell himself in DBGTX). As for Mohan, he was done; Tomalia was his wife after all, and it was a happy marriage too. "Why, Why like this she wasn't as strong as us! ideally she wasn't any harm to them let alone a threat; just a beautiful feather in the wind. so tell me why, why like this...TEEEEEL MEEEEEEEE!!! One year has passed since the terrible tragedy, and all seemed to be turning back to normal. Then on may 10, age 782 at 9:00 am the same place where draditz and altered Z-fighters were killed, the renegades returned. This time Zether and the others, all except Mohan were ready. These monsters were nothing other than one of Seigyza's best minions... THE RENEGADE ANDROIDS!!! and worse, PARADOX CELL RETURNED as well. In his battle against renegade Dr. Gero, renegade 16, and Renegade 19, all seemed lost. 16 was at near death from renegade 16's self-destruct attack, and Yuta was down for the count. It seemed hopeless to try to survive anymore; But Zether wasn't even going to THINK like that. "I'm the son of the colonial prince tregeta and the grandson of the great Moku. Everyone else even my Granduncle Draditz had fought on only to be able to give up their for me and the others. This time I'm not just gonna act like some bald coward who run out and hides just when the getting gets tough. This time I'll fight for Grandpa Moku, my father, the others, for them I'll fight to the bitter end; After all I am... A SAIYAAAAAAAAN!!! At that moment, Zether had transformed. This time, he had truly become... A SUPER SAIYAN!!! SSJ Zether from that moment destroyed renegades Gero and 19 with the upmost of ease. Right after, he strived for vengeance. SSJ Zether went straight to fighting renegades 17 and 18. Zether lost barely able to escape with his life. He was the upmost careless. After the last of the Renegade androids destroyed even more innocent cities and lives and preparing to strike the next, Zether just couldn't take it anymore and went straight down for round 2. Zether barely survived long enough for Kyro to idealize and tell him everything's gonna be alright one last time before he died at that hands of those beasts. Kyro was enraged thus transformed into an ascended Mystic and ordealed... REVENGE!!! However, Ginyu and the Ginyu Force told him, " save it for another day kid and besides what would your mother think if you threw your life away because of your incompetence?" Kyro got the message and left only to sense them all die at the hands of the androids. Years later after the renegade androids even killed Gohan, they discovered there were still others along side Seigyza who were hiding in Goku's world. Although Kohn/Trunks begged to go with them, Tregeta told him to stay and gave him the secret to returning the Earth in parallel to peace, "Once you learn the TRUE fundamentals of fighting, then and only then will you be able to defeat the androids and return our world too peace."-Tregeta. Shortly after they left, Trunks decided to use the time machine and go back to the past to prevent the second coming of Moku's heart virus. Thus a new time and storyline was created. While this was going on, the Frontier Saiyans had their own journey. in other words... DRAGON BALL GTX!!! Kyro in DBGTX 15 years have passed since dysin buu and one year since the shadow dragons. After the others are badly beaten by paradox Cell, Kyro appears to defend his home even though he can't remember. Try is it might, Kyro stood no chance against Cell and in that moment, Kyro realized he was the Yang/ strength half of Saiza/Saiza fusion. Basically, even obliterating Cell tremendously, he was only making Cell stronger. Once Cell was charging his finishing attack, Kyro stood his ground. "You can't destroy what I really am. even if you do manage to kill this body, someone stronger will take my place. And when you do die, not one death you caused will go unaccounted for NOT ONE!!! just before Cell's attack hit, Yuta pushes his big brother out of the way. To give Yuta the push he needed to destroy Paradox Cell once and for all, Kyro decides to have 16 sacrifice himself once again. However, Cell sees it coming and blasts 16 point blank leaving only his head functional and Cell squashes it under his foot. and as expected, YUTA SNAPPED!!! Yuta was now A SUPER SAIYAN 2!!! SSj2 slaughters Cell with ease and contradicts everything Cell throws at him. Pan was astonishly impressed. Eventually Cell figures out that Yuta is Mohan's second born son. At that moment, Yuta kicks Cell in his overly macho state thus reverts him to his Semi-Perfect form. However, Cell still stands his ground and instead of blowing himself up, he decides to use a Super Galick Gun and destroy the entire planet!!! With the upmost of grace, Yuta fires a Super Damakasi Kamehameha and obliterates Cell tremendously. However, Cell ends up regenerating even stronger than he ever was before. With a single energy beam, Cell hits Trunks son of Tregeta point blank in which put him into the brink of death. At that moment, Tregeta charged Cell with everything he had left. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Cell sent Tregeta spinning head first into the ground and fires an intense energy blast dead at him. Yuta rushes and leaps his arm in front of the blast thus breaking his arm and cutting his strength in half to save Tregeta's life. After an intense Kamehameha beam struggle, Yuta ended up coming out on top and destroys Cell once and for all!!! Later on, all but vegeta and our heroes and Kyro and Yuta are dead and Zether has returned from the grave! In order to buy time for Kyro and Yuta to form Saiza, the Z-fighters/ Saiyans band together one last time and fight Seigyza head on. In the end , their plan worked...SAIZA IS REBORN once again!!! When the Saiyans banded together as one race, homeland nor frontier, The Frontier Saiyans from death returned one last time and with all of their combined power, Dyko and his legacy was destroyed once and for all!!! Afterword's the fellow saiyans back to the Earth in parallel in assurance that Dyko's ordeal is NEVER to happen again. Category:Saiyans Category:Half Saiyans Category:Half Humans Category:Super Saiyans